


My new son

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Temporary Amnesia, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: After a fight Danny has forgotten everything!OrVlad walks home from the store and finds a bleeding Danny who was even closer to death than before. After finding out that Danny has forgotten his life and believes he is a child again Vlad takes advantage of the situation to gain the son he's always wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you here and now. Technus is a giant pervert in this story.

Humming a soft tune Vlad Masters walks towards his home carrying a grocery bag with a gallon of milk and his favorite coffee cakes in it in the lovely snow. He would've taken the car had he not wished to view his city covered in a thick blanket of the beautiful snow flakes. He had seen the young Fenton boy at the store looking at the magazines for various things.

He had annoyed the boy just to make himself smile until he saw just how sad and tired the young man was. That's when he noticed the bags under the boy's eye's, his paler than usual skin and how his hair was messier instead of his usual hairdo. Apparently the boy had been looking for the perfect gifts for his friends and family for Christmas. But the only one's he manged to find gifts for were Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

The young man had sighed and gotten up with the help of the mayor and left the store. Sighing Vlad looks forwards to see a smashed electric scooter, a bag overflowing with gifts and a cracked helmet. Rushing forwards he suddenly trips over something which makes his bag slide away from him. Looking back he see's a blue pant leg.

Confused Vlad moves forwards and moves a bush out of the way to reveal Danny Fenton surrounded in red snow and clutching a small bag to his chest. "Daniel?!"  
-  
Twisting the wet cloth Vlad turns towards Danny and gently places it on the young boy's fevered head. It had been two hours since Vlad had brought the bloodied Danny into his house and quickly started to help the boy. Why? He did not know.

Sighing Vlad looks at the bag of gifts that were near Danny's scooter. Each one had a name on it that belonged to different people and had brightly colored wrapping.  Except one. One had a blue background with Star's Of David's on it. It must be for that girl, Sam, since she does not celebrate Christmas but Hanukkah.

Vlad sighs softly as he picks up the bag again. In the bottom were presents for all of the ghosts that hated Danny but made the truce for Christmas day. Sighing softly Vlad rubs his aching head. He had been trying to figure out what had happened to the young Fenton boy but kept coming up empty.

The boy's moped had be almost crushed beyond recognition. The white paint job had splatters of red and green all over. A fight must've broken out between the halfa and a full ghost. Once Vlad finds out who he will have their head. Unless...Daniel already killed the ghost.

A soft groan draws his attention back to the boy just in time to see big baby blue orbs open wide. "Daniel? Little Badger?" Vlad calls softly as the boy slowly turns his head to look at the white haired man.

Danny tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a squeak. Vlad looked down at Danny for a few moments before realizing that Danny couldn't talk. He had forgotten how.* Vlad looked down at the boy in pity. The poor boy.

Danny looks around as he sits up in the plush bed that he was laying on. He looks at Vlad with a confused look before looking at his hands. Danny watches his hand go intangible which makes his baby blues go wide. A loud scream comes from the boy as he tries to get away from his own hand. Gasping Vlad quickly tries to hold the boy down but the younger Halfa just wouldn't stop thrashing.

Vlad quickly changes into his ghost form and forces Danny to look him straight in the eye's. "Calm down Daniel. There is nothing to be worried about. You are calm. You are not afraid. You are calm." Vlad says as Danny's eye's gain a red hue before going back to baby blue.

Vlad sighs softly. He is so very glad that he learned how to control his hypnosis powers completely. Looking at the boy below him he see's Danny was looking around him. Then it struck Vlad like one of Skullker's ecto-nets. The boy must not remember anything.

Reaching forwards he gently touches a scabbed over scratch on Danny's forehead. Amnesia. Daniel had Amnesia.  
\------------------------  
It's been two days since Daniel had gained Amnesia and two day's since Vlad both been trying to get Daniel to learn how to talk again and hid the boy's electric scooter in the woods just barely outside the city limits. Vlad walks up to the door of the Fenton residence just as two teenagers walk up the steps as well.

"Vlad. What are you doing here?" The techno geek asks as he looks up at the mayor in disgust.

The goth next to him looks up with angry eyes. "Danny's not here. He's been missing for two days. So go away." She says just as the front door opens.

"Vlad. What *sniffle* what are you doing here?" Jack Fenton asks as he stares at his old friend.

Vlad turns and prepares for a big bear hug from the bumbling oaf that his true love called a husband but none came. Looking up he first notices Jack's tear stained face and red, tired eyes. "Jack? Did something happen?"  
-  
Vlad looks at all of the sad faces of the Fenton clan and young Daniel's friend's. Vlad wanted so much to tell them that Daniel was safe and in his home but a thought came to mind. Daniel had no memory of anyone. Daniel couldn't speak, needed help with just about everything, Daniel's leg is sprained so he has taken to crawling after Vlad....Daniel was like a baby. HIS baby.

Inwardly he grinned but outwards he patted Jack's shoulder with a frown. "I'm so sorry Jack, Maddie, Jasmine. I will do everything and anything I can to help you find Daniel. You two are Daniel's friends correct? May I ask you a few questions? Where would Daniel have gone?" He asks softly.

"He would go to the Nasty Burger, the book store, return the poetry book to Mr.Lancer that he borrowed, the internet café, Mikey's house and your house." Tucker says with a glare.

"Well he did not come to my house. Maybe he went to-" "We checked everywhere! We even called Mr.Lancer at the school! Danny's missing and it's all my fault! I should've drove him back home!" Jazz yells out as she starts sobbing softly.

Vlad blinks and frowns. "Jasmine none of this is your fault. We all know how Daniel can be. Now I'll call the police chief to start looking for Daniel immediately. I will have him look all over and-" Vlad was cut off once his phone started to play the green bay packers fight song.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw that it was his home phone. "Uh, I'll be just a moment." Vlad says as he walks out the room.

Answering the phone he let's out a sigh. "Hello?"

"Uh...boss? Ze ghost boy von't stop crying. What do ve do?" The voice on the other line asks.

Sighing Vlad rubs his forehead. Why did he leave his baby with those idiots? "Give him something to play with or turn on the lullaby. He'll fall asleep just make sure he isn't in pain before he falls asleep." Vlad says before hanging up and dialling the chief of police.  
-  
Vlad sighs softly as he looks out the window of the limo that was taking the Fenton's, the young Manson girl and the young Foley boy to a meeting in front of the town hall. He will have to get some food on the way home for his new baby. Peeking to his left he see's Jack clutching a picture of his son with tears going down his face. Vlad's heart twisted in his chest.

He's only seen Jack cry twice. At that time Jack's uncle had died in a car accident and Vlad had taken his college friend to his Uncles funeral while the second time his older brother had died in a warehouse accident. Looking out the window again Vlad watches as the snow falls slowly to the cold ground.

 _"Now, now Vlad no going and ruining your chance of having Daniel all for yourself. Don't go getting a heart now."_  
\--  
Sighing Vlad walked into his home and toke his coat off. "Boss! Boss! Uh....we have a problem!" One of the vultures says as he flies up to Vlad.

Turning Vlad cocks a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Ze ghost boy won't stop falling!" He says before leading Vlad to a room near the middle of the large house.

Opening the door Vlad watched as Danny fell to his knees. "Daniel? Little badger what are you doing?" Vlad asks softly as he walks up to Danny.

Danny throws a stuffed bear at Vlad making him stop. The teen nods and stands again. Danny places one foot in front of the other until he was standing right in front of Vlad. The boy gained a proud look on his face before hugging Vlad.

"Love you daddy." Danny says softly.

Vlad felt tears sting his eyes at this before he wraps his arms around his new son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning for the beginning and also Vlad is reading Maximum Ride.

Humming softly Vlad pets his son's hair as he reads a book while his baby slept with his head on his shoulder. "Oh dear. I knew she shouldn't have trusted those boy's by themselves. Now they blew up their home." Vlad murmurs to himself as he yawns. "Hm. Time for bed."

Putting his bookmark in his book Vlad stood and carried his son towards his bedroom. "Daddy? *yawn* Daddy warm." Danny mutters softly as he cuddles up to Vlad.

Vlad chuckles softly as he opens his bedroom door. "Yes daddy's warm. Is daddy's baby cold? Do you want to get under daddy's big blanket?" He asks smiling softly.

"Yeah." Danny says softly while rubbing his eye.

Vlad smiles and pulls the comforter down before gently laying his presious cargo down on the bed. Danny giggles when his "daddy" gently tapped his nose. Vlad smiles warmly at his baby. He had stolen a pair of pajama's for his baby a while ago as Plasmius so no one would grow suspicious of him if he bought them as Vlad Masters. The pajama's were a pair of those adult feetie pajama's with rocket ships all over them. Daniel had absolutely loved them.

Vlad kisses his boys temple and covered him up. "I'll be right back baby. Daddy's going to go take a shower. Try to go back to sleep ok?" He says as he stands.

Danny nods as his eyes close once more. Vlad smiles as he goes over to his dresser and pulls out silk pajama's with his name on the chest. Humming he walks into his restroom that was near his closet and started to undress. Once he got to his boxers he feels himself being picked up and almost slammed against the wall.

Lips smashed against his making him moan. Once the lips left his a hulking body formed in front of him as the mouth started to attack his neck. "Ohhh...Skulker! Mmmm S-Skulker n-not-oh god! Mmmm....god yes." Vlad moaned as Skulker bit his shoulder and sucked.

Skulker let go and smirked at the man. "Been a while hasn't it?" He asked as he rips the mans boxers off.

Gasping Vlad started to suck on the fingers that were put in front of his mouth while phasing the other ghost's clothes off. Skulker toke his fingers out of Vlad's mouth and carefully inserted his middle finger into the man making him moan and whimper. "S-Skulker....h-hurry. Just fuck me." Vlad moans.

Skulker chuckles and removes his finger from the man to replace it with his aching member. Skulker growled like an animal as he started rutting into the man. Vlad covered his mouth as he cried out in pleasure. "Scream for me. Scream for me Vladimir." Skulker growled into the flushed man's ear.

Vlad did indeed scream when his prostate was struck many, many times as he was pounded into his bathroom wall. "FUCK! S-SKULKER DEEPER! DEEPER!" Vlad yells as he arches against his lover.

Skulker growls as he moves down to the floor before putting Vlad on his knees with his ass up in the air. Skulker licks his lips as he pulls out of the other man before picking the other up by his hips. Moving so his cock was in front of Vlad's mouth Skulker starts to rim his smaller lover.

Vlad shuddered with a moan before taking Skulkers 10 inch member in his mouth. A minute later both males were a panting, sweaty, cum splattered mess on the floor. "Hah...that's *pant* that's one way to say *pant* to say 'hello'." Vlad chuckles.

Skulker chuckles as well before Vlad kisses him. "Sorry babe. Was watching you undress and all my ectoplasm went south." Skulker chuckles softly.

Vlad chuckles before remembering something. "Oh god! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He says as he stands up and peeks outside the bathroom door.

Danny was on the floor in a ball with his hands over his ears while whimpering softly and shaking. Vlad closed the door and grabbed his bathrobe before putting it on quickly. Running out Vlad made sure he was covered as he walked over to Danny.

"Baby? Baby whats wrong?" Vlad asks as he tries to uncurl his baby from his ball.

Danny shot up and hugged Vlad crying. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy ok!" Danny says as he hugs his father.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. Daddy has you. Daddy has you." Vlad says as he gently rocks his baby.

Skulker walked out a moment later and stood, dumbfounded, at the scene. Danny saw Skulker standing not to far away and screamed. "Go away! Go away! You not hurt Daddy again!" Danny screamed as he held Vlad close to him while his eyes shone green.

"Daniel! No, no! That man wasn't hurting daddy! He was.....uh.....hugging daddy! It's a special type of hug!" Vlad says as he turns his son's tear stained face towards him.

Danny blinked a few times causing his eye's to go back to baby blue. "Hug?" He asks softly.

"Yes baby it was just a hug. He wasn't hurting daddy at all. I promise." Vlad says with a smile as he picks up Danny.

Vlad sniffs Danny and chuckles softly. "Did somebody have an accident?" He asked smiling.

Danny does raspberries as he hides his face in Vlad's neck causing the man to chuckle. "It's ok baby. Daddy will change you." He says as he takes Danny out of the room and towards a blue door.

Walking into the room Vlad takes Danny over to a large changing station and gently lays him down. Skulker walked in and looked around the room as Vlad changed Danny.

The room looked much like a nursery. There was a large crib near a rocking chair in the corner that had a mobiel that had green bay packers on it while the crib itself was a dark blue with stars on it making it look like outer space. In the crib were four large teddy bears wearing space helmets.

Near what looked like the closet was a dresser with a few toy's on it. The dresser was a mix of light blue, midnight blue and dark blue with star shaped handles. To the right of the door was a toy box under a window that was filled to the brim with toy's. "Vlad? What.....What is all this?" Skulker asks as he walks over to the man.

"Hm? Oh! This is Daniel's room! I'll explain after I put him to bed." Vlad says as he makes sure Danny's diaper is on right.

Going over to the dresser Vlad opens the top drawer and pulls out a pair of feetie pajamas with little stars all over them. He walks over to Danny and helps the boy put them on. Picking up the boy Vlad walks over to the crib and gently lays Danny down. "No! Wanna sleep with daddy!" Danny says sleepily.

"Sorry baby but not tonight. You can sleep with daddy tomorrow ok?" He says as he kisses his baby's forehead.

Danny nods and snuggles under his blanket as Vlad winds up his mobiel. Bending down the older halfa switched of a nightlight that was in the shape of a moon before standing again. Vlad takes Skulker's hand and leads him out. "What the hell is that?! Why do you have a nursery in your home?! And the whelp?" Skulker growled as he was lead back into Vlad's room.

Sighing Vlad sat on his bed and checked to see if he needed to change the linen. Nope. He checked the floor. Nope. Good. He bought the right diapers.

"It happened two days ago. I was walking home from the store and I saw what looked like a war zone with Daniel's electric scooter covered in blood and ectoplasm, a cracked helmet and a bag full of gifts in the middle of it. I wanted to check and see if something went wrong and Daniel had been seriously harmed but I ended up tripping over something. I looked back and found a leg. I moved the bushes and found Daniel laying there in a puddle of his own blood. It was two hours before he woke up and when he did he didn't seem to remember anything. Not a thing. Not even how to speak. So I tried to teach him again before I toke him back home put he just couldn't do it. Then I found he couldn't do anything without assistance. He was as defenseless as a baby. Then when I got home tonight he had started to call me daddy. I-I......*sigh* Look. I know you probably want to break up with me because of this. I wouldn't blame you. Just.....Just make sure you don't wake Daniel when you go back to Ember." Vlad says as he stands to go to his restroom to take a shower.

Skulker walked over to the man and stopped him. "You still haven't explained the nursery." He says softly.

"I made him that room with items I stole from different stores. I got him that crib because he kept falling out of bed. He got bored easily so I got him some toys along with the toy box. He kept wetting himself so I had to start getting diapers and I got the changing station because it only made sense. He kept thinking he saw monsters so I got those bears to "protect" him. He needed somewhere to put him clothes and I liked the design of the dresser. He needed something green bay and he woke up from a nightmare and wouldn't stop crying until I started rocking him." Vlad explains while looking away.

Skulker nods and gently lifts Vlad's chin before kissing the man. "You know. I've always wanted a kid."  
\--  
Yawning Vlad sat up in bed before cracking his back. Ah. Much better. Getting out of bed Vlad quickly changed into his regular suit before going to Danny's room. Going over to the crib he goes to say hello to his son only to notice that Danny wasn't there.

Panicking Vlad ran down the stairs and went for his lab where his camera control console was but stopped when he heard giggling coming from his dinning room. "Whelp! I told you your not a pancake! Stop pouring syrup on yourself!"

Opening the door Vlad smiles when he see's his boyfriend and son eating breakfast. "Silly whelp." Skulker says with a smile.

Danny giggles as he is fed another piece of pancake. Smiling Vlad walked in and sat next to Skulker. "You do realise that YOU are giving him a b-a-t-h right?" He says as he cuts into his meal.

Skulker frowned. "Shit."

Vlad frowned and hit Skulker upside his metal head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks as he rubs the spot that was hit.

"Do not curse in front of Daniel." Vlad says as he sips his coffee. "Butter biscuits. It's cold. Be right back."

Vlad stood and went into the kitchen. "Shit." Danny says smiling.

"That's why he doesn't want me cursing in front of you. Hm....bitch."

"Bitch."

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

"Damn."

"Damn."

"This is kinda funny."

"No it is not."

Skulker gulped and turned in his seat to see a mad Vlad. "Fuck!" Danny says smiling.

"What he said."  
\--  
"No! Bumblebee is better than Wheelie! Wheelie only talks in ryhmes and is annoying!" Danny says pouting.

"Nuh uh! Wheelie is better!" Skulker says back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Wait......damn!"

Danny giggles as Skulker scrubs his hair. Skulker smirks as he cleans the child. "Mr.Skulker? Are you my other daddy?" Danny asks as he plays with a small boat.

"Sure am kiddo. You can call me papa though ok?" Skulker says smiling.

"Ok papa!" Danny says smiling.

Skulker felt his dead heart melt as he watched the boy. He had always wanted a child to call his own and now he did. He couldn't be happier. "What do you want for lunch kiddo? Papa Skulker will make anything you want." He says with a smile.

"Ummm.........chicken!" Danny says smiling.

Skulker smiles. "Alright, chicken it is!"  
\--  
Vlad grumbles as he works on some paperwork in his office. "I should be home with my baby not here." He mutters before pulling out a police report marked urgent.

Vlad felt his heart stop. They had found Daniel's scooter with the blood stains on the white transportation vehicle. They are presuming Daniel as deceased. Vlad quickly looked at the time stamp and groaned. It was put on his desk two hours ago. He had to go check the Fenton's.  
\--  
Vlad goes to knock on the Fenton Works' door but stops when he hears loud sobs coming from inside. Opening the door slightly he tries to force tears to his eye's but can't. Thinking about what if Daniel really had died he felt tears fall off of his face. Sniffling he walks into the house to see Jack Fenton holding his wife, daughter and his son's friends as they all sobbed.

"Jack? Maddie? I-I just found out. I-I'm so, so, sorry." Vlad says as he wipes his eyes with a handkerchief.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU NEVER CARED FOR DANNY!" Sam screamed as she tried to attack the man.

Tucker grabbed a Fenton Anti-Creep stick and went to hit Vlad along with Jazz who had the Fenton peeler but was stopped by Jack who stood in front of the startled man. "What do you kids think your doing?!" Jack asks as Vlad stares at the man in surprise.

Why was Jack protecting him? "Move Jack! He's the one who killed Danny! We know it! Vlad is the Wisconsin Ghost!" Sam yelled.

Vlad felt his blood go cold. That little bitch. Turning toward Vlad, Jack couldn't believe it. "Vlad?" He whispers softly.

Vlad sighs and lets the black ring form around his middle before going up and down his body. "She speaks the truth. But the name is not 'The Wisconsin Ghost'. My name is Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius. I am a result of your idiocy! When you turned that portal on in my face I died partially Jackson. YOU killed me. You gave no warning what so ever! Then when I was stuck in the hospital for three years because of you, you NEVER VISITED ME! YOU NEVER APOLOGIZED OR ANYTHING! You never came to see me o-or even called. Wh-What did I ever d-do to you Jacky? Wh-Why did you hate me so much?" Vlad asks as tears stream down his blue face.

Falling to his knees Vlad started to sob. He had held that in for so long and it felt so good to let it all out. Jack looks down at the man in confusion. "What are you talking about Vlad? Maddie and I both came to see you on many occasions but we were told that you weren't accepting visitor's. We sent you so many letters and called you many times. The nurses always said that you didn't want to speak to us. We thought you hated us for so many years. I'm so sorry this happened to you Vladdy. If I knew this happened to you I would've tried harder to see you. We love you Vlad." Jack says as he hugged the crying man.

Plasmius changed back to Vlad and hugged the jumpsuited man while Maddie hugged him from behind. "Daniel was the same as me. He had gained his powers through the ghost portal when he went inside. Daniel was Danny Phantom." Vlad says as Jack and Madfie hug him tighter.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz join the crying group and hug the adults as tears fall off of their faces.  
\--  
Vlad scribbled down his signature on a new law that would help the people most affected by ghost attacks when a knock on his office door made him look up. It had been two hours since he had told Maddie and Jack. It was hard to explain to his Secretary why his eyes were red and puffy since she was the worried, motherly type. "Come in."

A tall, buff tan man with a scar under his bright green eyes and a green mohawk walks in holding a basket in one hand and holding a child on his hip who had bright blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. The man is wearing a black wife beater, camo pants and combat boots while the child was in a overly large coat. "Hey Vladdy. We brought lunch." The tall man says as he puts the child down to close the door.

Vlad cocked a brow before the child hugged him. "Daddy!" He says giggling.

"Daniel?" Vlad says as he picks up the child and places him in his lap.

Danny giggles and buries his face in Vlads chest giggling. Vlad chuckles and hugs the boy making him squeal in laughter. Skulker chuckled and puts the basket down on the desk. "Come on babe. Time to eat. Me and the whelp made chicken sandwiches, chicken salad and chicken marinara. He really likes chicken." Skulker joked as he pulls out the meals.

Vlad smiles as Danny takes a sippy cup from Skulker. Danny drinks his apple juice with a happy look on his face. Vlad kisses his baby's cheek and smiles. He made peace with Jack, he has a son and a boyfriend that didn't leave him because he had a son. Vlad could never be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> * = It is possible to loose the ability to speak after a bad head injury.


End file.
